Life In The Fast Lane
by DarkFlash86
Summary: Robin's best friend pays a visit to Titans Tower. Trouble is, Slade is back, and he's out for revenge. TVcomic mix. Please R&R!


Key: " " = speech ' ' = thought

Chapter 1 - The Visitor  
  
'Ah, Saturdays. A wonderful day, Saturday. Nothing to do but sit on your ass and play video games.' These thoughts went through Cyborg's head while he was playing 007 with Beast Boy. "Dude! Where did you come from?!" exclaimed Beast Boy once his character's head blew up. "I'm sneaky like that, man. You gotta watch out for me." Frustrated, Beast Boy put his attention back to the game, only to find Cyborg's character shooting point blank range. "Hey, that ain't fair!!" he yelled. Cyborg just laughed. "Hey, man, if you can't take the heat, go play something else." B.B.'s eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah, _chrome dome_?!" he challenged. Cyborg's eyes narrowed as well. "Bring it on, _elf boy_!" he shot back.  
  
The heated argument that followed was a little too much for the other member in the room, who just happened to be meditating. "Would you two please SHUT UP!!!" Both Beast Boy and Cyborg spun around to see Raven in her usual meditating position...hovering in the air, legs in Indian sitting position. "I'm trying to concentrate here, and the fact that you two are acting like morons doesn't help matters," she said in her typical semi-monotone voice. The boys both shot each other a look.  
  
Just then, Robin and Starfire rushed in the room. "What's going on in here, guys?" Robin asked. Cyborg pointed at B.B. and said "He's a sore loser!" A look of concern came over Starfire. "Perhaps you need medical attention, Beast Boy?" Robin chuckled, and told her it was an expression. Then Beast Boy yelled "I'm no sore loser! He's a cheater!" The two gamers almost came to blows, until Robin and Raven pulled them apart. "I think it's safe to say that you two shouldn't play video games for a while," said Robin. Cyborg and B.B. almost fell over when they heard that. "NO! No, that's not necessary, Robin, honestly," assured Beast Boy. The two immediately called a truce and high fived each other. Raven rolled her eyes. 'Ah, Saturdays.'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The citizens of Jump City were in awe. What could make the water do something like that? It seemed that something was moving so fast that the water was getting kicked up over 10 feet high. Just ahead of this phenomenon was a red and yellow streak racing towards Titans Tower. 'I wonder if he'll be surprised to see me? We haven't seen each other for almost a year, plus I wanna meet these people he's working with. This oughta be fun.' The red and yellow streak made it to the island where Titans Tower was and immediately raced up the side of it. Once it reached the roof, it found a door. Forcing the lock with ease, it zoomed down the stairs, all this happening within 5 seconds time.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The Teen Titans were discussing going out for pizza when the alarm sounded. Robin was the first to his feet. "There's an intruder! Computer, locate!" he commanded. The computer paused, then replied it was unable to track it, for it was moving too fast. Robin stopped and thought for a second. 'The computer can't keep up with this guy? Who the hell can go that fa...' Suddenly, it hit him. He knew who it was, and he was no intruder.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were about ready to head out and search, but Robin stopped them. "Guys, wait! I know who it is!" he called after them. They all stopped before they reached the door and let the Boy Wonder catch up. But before Robin could explain, there was a knock at the door. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven prepared for a fight, but Robin told them to stand down. Beast Boy, who was closest to the controls, opened the door. A gust of wind blew in, but no one was there. Perplexed, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked outside, yet no one was there.  
  
Just then, there was a loud "Ahem!" from behind them. The Teen Titans spun around to see who or what that was. When they did, all their jaws dropped. All except for Robin, who just smirked. "You just had to pull that trick, didn't you?" he asked. The "intruder" laughed, and replied "What did you expect? C'mon, Dick, it's been almost a year. Can't I have a little fun?" The rest of the Titans were still confused beyond all Hell. "Robin? You know the identity of our intruder?" asked a puzzled Starfire. Robin nodded. "This is no intruder, guys. Calm down." The "intruder" stepped forward. "Sorry to get you guys all riled up like that, but I was really anxious to meet you all." The Titans relaxed a little after hearing that. The "intruder" continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Kid Flash."


End file.
